UNKNOW WORLD
by eri yan tii
Summary: awal abad ke 18 bangsa vampir, penyihir, siluman dan werewolf saling membunuh untuk terus bertahan hidup diantara manusia yang mulai melakukan espansi dan pemusnahan besar-besar. Ada yang bersembunyi dibelakang manusia dan mengorbankan kaumnya demi kepentingan pribadi. ada juga yang bekerja sama untuk saling menjatuhkan. siap yang kuat dia yang hidup. O-AI
1. Chapter 1: Lost the Queen

UNKNOW WORLD

BY ERI YAN TII

DISCLAMINER : MILIK ASLI MANGAKA, NUMPANG MINJAM NAMA BUKAN PLAGIAT,APA LAGI LECEHIN

AU, TYPO, OOC, SHO-AI,AVANTURE, SUPERNATURAL, FAMILY,VAMPFIC

RATING: T

{AMAN}

BLUE NIGTH : BOOK one;Born the Queen

Abad ke 18, dimana teknologi mulai bermunculan. Secara berlahan mencoba menenggelamkan kepercayaan-kepercayaan yang dianggab tidak rasional dan meresahkan di masyarakat. Semua praktek sihir, seperti tenun dan dukun mulai di hapuskan, bahkan pemerintah setempat melakukan hukuman gantung bagi orang-orang yang dianggap melakukan praktek mistis seperti sihir dan meramal. Orang yang mencurigakan dan diduga memiliki hubungan dengan dunia sihir akan di pancung. Pemerintah dan gereja sepakat bekerja _-_ untuk membersihkan iblis-iblis yang selama seabad lalu meresahkan masyarakat. Dengan dibantu perkembangan teknologi, pemerintah berambisi membersihkan dunia dari pikiran kaku dan kolot. Animisme dinamisme merupakan suatu aib yang harus di bersihkan.

Namun dibalik keberhasilan misi yang diberi nama _'pembasmian Iblis, mensucikan kembali negaraku'_ yang di elu-elukan pemerintah memiliki lubang menganga. Pemerintah yang begitu haus pencitraan tak mengetahui dalang penggerak misi ini adalah seorang yang seharusnya mereka tangkap. Yah, pemimpin mereka sendiri adalah sosok yang mereka cari-cari selama ini. Sang Raja Vampir. Sosok iblis memakai topeng manusia yang pandai menipu. Makhluk yang terlahir dengan pesona menghanyutkan. Menghisab darah sebagai makanan utamanya, bahkan tak segan membunuh untuk mendapatkan santapannya. Kecerdasan mereka begitu mengerikan. Setiap kata-kata mereka adalah mantra yang menghipnotis.

Selama berabad-abad vampir adalah makhluk terkutuk dari kegelapan yang paling diiwaspadai. Mereka lebih licin disbanding penyihir. Seorang penyihir akan mudah ditemukan dengan mellihat tempat-tempat praktek sihir mereka. Penyihir juga tidak memiliki umur panjang seperti vampir sehingga kaum mereka lebih mudah ditemukan dan dimusnahkan. Sedangkan kaum vampir pureblood terkuat dan terlicik akan tetap bertahan, berpindah tempat, atau merubah identitas. Keberadaan mereka bagaikan angin. Sulit di jangkau.

_Jalan Springroad, jalan utama penghubung kota Baron dan Kumo. Jalan ini satu-satunya jalan alternative yang paling sepi. Setiap harinya dapat dihitung dengan jari mobil yang melintas. Siapa yang menyangka akan ditemukan sebuah kediaman atau tepatnya mension besar tidak jauh dari sana, sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa ada jalan rahasia yang membawamu kerumah besar itu. Terenal dengan nama _Augustusburg di Brühl _adalah tempat tinggal istimewa bangsawan abad ke-18. Sebagai tempat tinggal bangsawan Köln dan para uskup, istana ini jadi contoh bagi banyak istana bangsawan lainnya._

_Rumah itu sama besarnya dengan rumah-rumah bangsawan umumnya. Berpagar setinggi tiga meter, memiliki kebun bunga mawar merah yang indah dan air mancur ditengahnya. Cetnya perpaduan putih dan garis emas dan ditutupi atap bercat biru maron. Rumah mewah yang cukup mengadakan pesta 7 turunan._

_Di salah satu ruangan dari puluhan ruangan, terdengar sayup-sayup suara ribut TV yang disetel dan ditinggal pergi. Jam besar didekat tangga menunjukan pukul 12 tengah malam namun penghuni rumah membiaarkan tv itu terus menyala. Suasana mension benar benar sunyi dan dingin._

" _Hari ini menjadi moment penting bagi masyarakat Jerman, 5 terpidana mati yang diduga melakukan terror dari praktek sihir akan mendapatkan hukum pancung bertepat di ___Frauenkirche_. Lous Torn. __Terletak di kota Dresden, Frauenkirche (Gereja Our Lady) adalah sebuah gereja Lutheran. Banyak orang datang sekedar untuk melihat terdakwa di adili pada hari ini."_

_Banyak lembaran Koran-koran berjudul hampir sama - yaitu mengenai eksekusi mati terbanyak untuk 3 tahun terakhir, bertebaran di meja kayu mahoni itu. Tak ada tanda pemilik berniat membereskan kekacauan sekitarnya. _

_Gambar di TV menampilkan sosok pembawa acara perempuan dengan mic ditangan sedang melaporkan keadaan dengan mengebu-gebu._

"_Hari ini pun, perdana menteri Namikaze Minato turut menyaksikan para tereksekusi mati. Beliau sempat berpidato bahwa ia turut bangga dengan kerja kepolisian dan masyarakat untuk bekerja - menegakkan keadilan di negeri ini, angka 5 merupakan terbanyak selama selama 3 tahun lalu, berikut liputannya,"_

_Lalu gambar berganti sosok pria tampan yang sedang berpidato di atas podium yang telah disediakan, disaksikan ribuan pasang mata. Namun sesaat kemudian, TV itu dimatikan oleh seseorang diruangan itu. _

_Kushina, meletakkan remot TV di atas lemari TV kemudian mendongak ke bingkai figura besar yang tergantung apik di tembok hadapannya. Sosok di TV itu baru saja adalah suaminya. Yah, Kushina dan Minato sudah cukup lama membina hubungan. Foto hitam putih di sana memperlihatkan potret bahagia yang semu. Minato terlihat tersenyum hangat sembari merangkul Kushina,dihadapannya berdiri berjejer ke delapan putra mereka. Semuanya terlihat sempurna. Ditambah sosok dirinya sendiri duduk di samping Minato sembari memeluk bayi merah mereka dalam bungkusan kain tebal. Ia tersenyum lebar._

_Namun kini tak ada wajah bahagia seperti di dalam figura anggun ini hanya menatap wajah sang suami terakhir kali dengan senduh. Yah, ini terakhir kalinya ia dapat melihat sosok penopan hidupnya._

_KREK_

_Kushina memasuki sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan pernak pernik serba oranye. Diruangan tanpa jendela itu terlihat seseosok anak kecil sekitar 1 tahun terduduk ditengah ruangan. Menatapnya._

_Anak bayi laki-laki itu memiliki mata biru bulat permata shapire yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun, hidungnya mungil menambah kesan lucu, rambutnya berwarna pirang keemasan, sedikit panjang dibagaian belakang, bibirnya merah merona seperti buah cerry dan kulitnya yang putih seputih susu mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Kushina tersenyum kecut melihat malaikat kecil itu tak kunjung tertidur. Padahal jam bergambar jerapah di kamar itu sudah menunjukan pukul 01.23._

" _Ma..ma..mmamm" rancau bayi berambut emas itu. Tangan mungilnya mengadah ke depan, membuat isyarat kalau ia sangat merindukan mommynya dan ingin dipeluk._

" _hai, sayang..kenapa belum tidur?" sapa Kushina sembari mendekat dan menggendong si pirang kecil itu. dikecup kedua pipi tembem si mungil. Begitu senangnya anak ini. _

"_mammmam..mm!" tak henti-hentinya balita mungil ini berceloteh. Seakan ia ingin protes karena Kushina begitu jarang datang menemui dan mengendongnya. Bahkan ia bisa menirukan ekpresi merajut._

"_ya,ya mommy minta maaf terlalu lama memuat Naru menunggu. Tapi mommy tak lupa kalau mau ajak Naru jalan-jalan kok," Kushina mungkin merasa bodoh bicara pada anak bayi yang baru memiliki dua gigi ini. Tapi seakan mengerti, anaknya kembali tertawa riang lalu menepuk tangan mungilnya ketika mendengar kata jalan-jalan._

"_Ee…Naru rupanya tak sabar jalan-jalan. hai,mommy sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi menemui nenek." Kushina memakaikan Naru-nama anak itu- sebuah topi wol kepala panda. Lalu meyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan jaket dan selimut bayi. Wajah manis itu hanya dapat terlihat sedikit di dalam buntelan kain itu. Kushina meletakan tubuh ringan naruto sejenak di atas ranjang, lalu segera mempersiapkan segala keperluan sang bayi di dalam tas. Mata bulat shapiere Naru menatap mommynya dengan serius ketika membenahkan semua keperluannya di dalam tas bayi. _

"_Ayo kita pergi Naru."_

* * *

_Kemana? Kenapa dia membawanya pergi?_

_Minato hanya terdiam di dalam kamar anaknya, Naruto. Kamar tersendiri di bawah tanah ini semakin sepi ketika ia mendapi kekosongan total dari sosok mungil yang sudah tak ada, yang biasanya tertawa riang menyambut kedatangnya. Ruangan itu satu-satunya yang melawan konsep rumah besar ini yang identik suram dan klasik kelas atas, kini hanya kamar bayi tanpa jendela yang sunyi ditinggal pergi. Seakan kepergian sosok malaikat mungilnya turut membawa semua warna bahagia kamar itu. _

_Dia biasanya akan tertawa melihat jikalau melihat pria menangis tersendu-sendu di drama yang sering ditonton istrinya. Menurut pria berambut pirang ini terlihat konyol ketika melihat laki-laki menangis, menangis tdak ada dalam kamusnya. Namun kali ini ia harus menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bulir-bulir air mata dengan lancar terus menetes dari matanya tanpa bisa dia cegah. Ia tak tahu apa kesalahannya hingga istri dan anaknya pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi dadanya rasanya sesak. Menghadapi kenyataan sekali lagi orang yang ia cintai pergi._

_Untuk kali ini saja ia akan melupakan egonya sebagai pria terhormat dan menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang pria sepertinya menangis. Tangan besarnya mencengkram kuat surat sang istri, kini telah menjadi kertas lecek dan kusut._

_Seharusnya dia tak melayani undangan departemen kemarin malam sehingga hal seperti ini tak terjadi. Seharusnya ia sering menjenguk anaknya, bukan tenggelam dalam dunia depan yang tidak ada istirahatnya._

_Seharusnya…dia menjadi pelindung keluarganya…_

_Air mata ini menandakan betapa rapuhnya dirinya tanpa sosok istri dan anaknya. Tak terasa ia terus menangis tersedu-sedu di ranjang mungil milik anaknya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari 2 putranya berdiri mematung di depan pintu, ikut menangis dalam diam. _

_Bahkan sesosok ayah menawan seperti Minato kini harus terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan kedua kakak Naruto. Telah kehilangan adik dan ibu tercinta, adalah sebuah pukulan terberat bagi mereka._

* * *

_dua sosok bocah berambut raven itu sedang duduk terdiam di ruang baca. Keluarganya sedang berduka karena kepergian ibu tiri dan adik tirinya. Perapian menyala memantulkan cahaya-cahaya menari kekuningan di ruangan penuh dengan buku itu. Ini adalah ruang khusus dua Uchiha. Anak tiri dari istri pertama Minato, Mikoto Uchiha._

" _Itachi, apa benar wanita itu membawa Naru pergi? Kenapa?" Tanya sosok anak berambut raven dengan wajah datar kepada anak lain dihadapannya yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya._

_Anak lebih tua bernama Itachi , tanpa melepas matanya dari buku tebal berbahasa asing dipangkuannya menjawab tak acuh," hm. Masalah orang dewasa."_

" _aku benci perempuan. Semua perempuan selalu mengambil milik kita." Dengus si adik sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada._

_Itachi mengangkat alisnya sebelah," Mama juga perempuan. Masa kamu juga benci mama kita. Stupid…boy."_

"_Aish..maksudku selain Mama. Misalnya Sakura. Belum lagi Karin. Mereka suka datang ganggu kita Kemarin saja sakura memaksaku memberikan lukisan milik -."_

" _Sasuke kamu itu masih bocah ingusan 8 tahun. Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti ikut campur." Ucap Itachi tegas. Menandakan ia tak mau melanjutkan perdebatan tidak bermutu itu. Mau tak mau bocah itu kembali menutup mulutnya, lalu membaca buku berjudul Kuantum II di pangkuan. Sesekali melirik sebal ke anikinya._

* * *

_Sesosok pria berbaju serba hitam terlihat membungkuk di tengah hutan. Wajahnya sebagaian ditutupi masker,sedang menatap sosok tak bernyawa lagi di atas tumpukan salju._

_Pria berambut putih mencuat keatas seperti kuas ini mengeleng-geleng, terlihat kecewa. Ia baru saja membunuh wanita bersuai merah itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kuhina Uzumaki. Vampir sekaligus mantan siluman rubah._

_Tubuh Kushina terlentang tak bernyawa dengan darah merah segar merembes dari jantung hingga ke tumpukan salju di sekitar tubuh putih bersih salju dengan darah kental dengan rambutnya._

"_setelah susah payah melawanku, ternyata yang kudapatkan hanya tipuan murahan."_

_pria bermasker ini melirik sekilas buntelan kain yang terlempar 3 meter dari tubuh Kushina. Pria ini ditugaskan membunuh anak vampir itu, namun Kushina menipunya dan mengorbankan diri. gulungan kain itu hanya berisi boneka salju, kini sudah pecah tak berbentuk secara mengenaskan._

_Dia tak menyangka wanita korbannya ini berani menipunya sampai mempertaruhkan tendangnya tubuh itu dengan jengkel. Ia akan semakin dapat masalah kalau tuannya tahu dia gagal membawa bayi itu. Masalahnya ia tak mungkin bergerak bebas sekarang untuk mencari lebih jauh kedala hutan._

_Tiba-tiba pria itu dikagetkan muncul tiga sosok lain di hadapannya. _

" _Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Kakashi?" Sosok pria berambut hitam kelam dengan mata merah menyala menatapnya tajam, sekilas melirik ke tubuh kaku itu. Dua sosok lebih lain ikut melirik jasad wanita di atas salju penuh minat._

"_My lord, Madara -," desis Kakashi._

" _Mana bayinya?" pria yang sebelah mata merahnya tertutup poni panjang kembali menaikan intonasi suaranya. Meskipun ia sudah tahu jawaban pria bermasker itu._

" _maafkan saya, Madara-sama. Wanita ini telah menipu saya dan menyembunyikannya di dalam hutan ini." Kakashi membungkuk penuh penyesalan. Namun bagi Madara itu adalah hinaan._

"_kau memang tidak becus,rambut lobak." Ejek salah seorang disana. Namun Kakashi tak perduli._

" _kalau aku yang tangani, anak itu sudah sejak tadi ada di tanganku,khukhukhu…" sosok lebih tinggi tertawa gaje._

" _Oh,lakukanlah Hidan. Tapi aku harus menginformasikan kalian semua kalau kita telah berbatasan dengan kawasan werewolf, mereka sebentar lagi akan kemari setelah mencium bau darah wanita vampir ini." Kakashi menatap bosan dua orang pria pengekor bosnya. Keduanya seperti sedang setengah mati mencari balasan hinaan. Tapi gagal menemukannya. Mereka terpaksa bungkam._

_Pria berwajah keras bernama Madara itu mendecih jengkel._

"_kemungkinan wanita ini sengaja membawa kita kemari dan berfikir kita tak bisa bergerak bebas selama di kawasan ini. Dia pasti menyembunyikan bayi itu di dalam hutan sana. Dasar wanita jalang!"geram pemimpin vampir itu. Menatap nyalang hutan pinus dihadapannya. Seakan dengan menatapnya berharap hutan disana terbakar dengan sekali tatap yang mematikan._

_Di hadapan mereka ada tebing pemisah hutan pinus itu. di bawah tebing mengalir sungi deras membawa bonkahan-bongkahan es sisa gleser. Pohon pinus bergerak semakin liar ketika badai salju mulai bertiup. Keeping-keping Kristal salju mulai berjatuhan._

"_kitaa harus cepat mencari jalan lain sebelum—"_

_AUUuuuuuuuww….!_

_Suara lolongan serigala terdengar memecahkan badai yang mulai mengamuk. Membuat bulu kuduk ketiga pria ini berdiri._

_Pria-pria itu mendadak tegang. Lolongan serigala itu menandakan mereka sudah tertangkap melewati kawasan para werewoft. Sekejam-kejam kaum vampir, werewolft adalah musuh terbesar vampir selama berabad-abad. Werewolf atau manusiaserigala memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan diatas vampire, meski umur mereka tak selama kaum vampire, namun kemampuan melahirkan banyak keturunan membuat mereka tetap ada. Biasanya mereka mendiami suatu tempat secara nomaden untuk mencari makanan. Mereka terkenal sebagai makhluk berdarah panas yang tidak suka berunding. Tak ada toleransi antara bangsa vampir dan serigala jika sudah melangkah selangkah di daerah mereka._

_" cepat kita menyingkir dari sini," desis Madara, berbalik badan dan berlari secepat kilat. Tak mau mencar gara-gara dengan makluk berbulu yang agresif itu._

* * *

Seekor serigala terlihat berjalan mengendus-ngendus tumpukan salju setinggi 30 senti. Sebenarnya itu bukan serigala sungguhan, karena ukurannya hampir sebesar beruang dewasa. Serigala umumnya hanya sebesar anjing rumahan. Sudah dipastikan ia adalah werewoft betina berwarna abu-abu keputihan. Buku-buku kakinya dengan mudah menembus salju, terus berjalan sambil mengendus bau asing di sepanjang jalannya.

Sruk..sruk . Serigala ini berhenti pada pohon kenari yang sudah mati. Bau asing itu semakin tajam ketika hidung basah si serigala mendekat.

"kyaa kah..kakakk.."

Suara tawa bayi terdengar dari lubang besar di badan pohon kenari itu. mata biru si sribala menatap bingung pohon dihadapannya.

Dari mana suara itu? kenapa ada seperti bayi tertawa.

" gwa gagaga..gaga!" tiba-tiba dari lubang tempat biasa burung hantu atau tupai itu tidur muncul sosok bayi merangkak, mencoba keluar dan memang lubang itu cukup luas untuk bayi sebesar itu.

Mata si srigala melebar, melotot ngeri ketika si bayi menoleh kepadanya, tertawa riang dan hendak merangkak kearahnya. Dan bayi itu kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga jatuh begitu saja dari ketinggian 3 meter.

WHUSS

SRAK

Si serigala langsung melompat dan menggigit kain selimut si bayi. Lalu mendarat dengan mulus.

Akhrinya si serigala berhasil menangkap bayi malang itu. setelah memastikan bayi itu tak kenapa-kenapa, srigala betina ini langsung berbaring sambil mengurung si bayi dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya agar bayi itu tetap hangat lewat suhu panas si srigala. Si bayi pirang sepertinya menyukainya, tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak ingin memegang kumis si srigala sembari berbaring manja layaknya bayi serigala.

Untuk meminta bantuan, serigala itu melolong. Memanggil kawanannya. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres di hutannya saat ini dan bayi ini dalam keadaan bahaya.

"AUUUuuuuuwww"

* * *

Di suatu tempat, terlihat istana bercet putih bersih berdiri kokoh. tak banyak orang mengetahui ada istana dibangun di daerah itu. Namun beberapa orang yang pernah melewatinya mengenal dengan nama istana Glücksburg. Istana yang dikelilingi air ini terletak di Glücksburg di negara bagian Schleswig Holstein dekat Flensburger Förde (fyord Flensburg). Di abad ke-16 istana ini didirikan di lokasi di mana sebelumnya berdiri sebuah biara ordo Sistersian.

tak banyak yang tahu karena secara magis orang orang-orang tertentu saja yang dapat melihatnya. istana ini milik pemimpin penyihir yang paling berpengaruh abad ini, namanya Jelal Fernandes. Muda dan berkat dalam sihir.

sesorang berambut merah mudah mencuat acak-acakan keatas masuki aula utama istana itu dengan membanting kasar pintu mahoni dihadapannya. beberapa orang disana hanya menatap bosan.

" ada berita apa Natsu? kau datang dengan api membara, seperti berita buruk." seru sosok lain yang duduk di singgasana, Jelal. Matanya lurus menatap pemuda barusan datang, yang diselimuti api, namun tak membakar tubuhnya.

" Kau duduk santai disini sedangkan 5 anggota kita sedang dieksekusi mati oleh pria vampir keparat itu?! memang kau pikir mereka apa?HAH!"

Jelal masih memandang datar Natsu.

"Oi, Natsu, setidaknya matikan dulu apimu! kau mau mebakar istana ini hah?" pemuda berambut raven dengan tato di dada kanan berseru.

"DIAM KAU GREY!"

sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah, Erza memanggil pedang besar dari ruang hampa dan melemparkan tepat di hadapan dua orang bersiteru ini. kedua sontak diam karena nyaris jadi korban lemparan maut Elza.

ELza adalah tangan kanan kepercayaan Jelal, wanita berambut merah ini selalu berdiri disebelah jelal.

"Aku tahu kau sangat kecewa atas tertangkapnya Lucy, Loke, Gajeel dan yang lainnya. Ini semua murni jebakan Minato. Jelal juga tak mampu mengawasi mereka karena Jerman kini jatuh ditangan Minato. Gerak kami kini terbatas ditambah masyarakat yang mendukung Minato." kata Elza.

" Jadi maksudmu kematian Lucy dan yang lain sudah takdir?" seru Natsu kembali disulut emosi.

Jelal kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ketengah aula itu, menatap natsu dengan pandangan tajamnya. natsu sontak balas menatap jelal tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku turut berduka untuk Lucy. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya kita kalut dalam duka ini. Aku akan membuat rencana baru untuk menggulingkan Minato dan balas Dendam."

"Rencana?"

"Ya, untuk itu aku menyuruh kalian semua berkumpul. para Laskar Fairy Tail terkuat."

Semua terdiam, menuggu jelal menyelesaikan pidatonya.

" Dibalik berita duka selalu ada berita gembira, benar?" Jelal merentangakan tangan, senyum tipisnya mendadak menjadi seringai.

"Semalam melaui mata-mataku, mendapat kabar bahwa anggota keluarga Minato tewas terbunuh. dia adalah Istri ke Tiga Minato, Kushina Uzumaki. Keturunan Terakhir dewi siluman Rubah ekor sembilan. Ditemukan mati mengenaskan di daerah perbatasan luar jerman. Menurut kalian ada apa?"

" Istri Minato melarikan diri sendirian dari Istana?" seru Elza ragu.

"Benar, menurut kalian mengapa dia lari dari istana yang aman dan nyaman ke perbatasan dan menjemput ajalnya disana tanpa penjagaan?"

semua terdiam, berfikir.

"saya rasa, wanita itu sedang melarikan diri dari Minato namun tiba dijalan dia dihadang musuh. Mungkin vampir lain atau werewolf."

Jelal tersenyum makin lebar." Dia diserang oleh anak buah Madara, dan dia musuh utama Minato. Aku ingin kalian mencari tahu apa yang mereka incar dari wanita itu."

" apa?" Natsu mendengus tak suka. mana mau dia kembali ke TKP. apalagi Letaknya jauh di Jerman sana.

"Lucy dan yang lainnya pun gagal dalam menyelidiki keluarga vampir itu, bagaimana kami?" Seru Juvia, gadis serba biru dengan dandanan gotic lollita.

" Apa kalian sudah kehilangan keberanian? lagi pula letaknya diluar perbatasan Jerman. Disana ada hutan wilayah werewolf. Vampir tak dapat memasuki wilayah itu sembarangan, Minato sekalipun tak dapat mengambil resiko. disini kita dapat mengambil keuntungan." elza mengacungkan senjata kembali dengan niat menantang.

" Untuk itu kuprintahkan Natsu, Grey dan Elza pergi ke sana. cari tahu apa yang wanita itu sembunyikan. kemungkinan itu adalh kelemahan keluarga vampir yang selama ini mereka perebutkan."

Natsu, Grey dan Elza saling pandang, lalu membuang muka. mau tak mau mereka harus melaksanakan jelal, demi membalas dendam dihati mereka yang sudah ingin meledak keluar. mencari apa yang menjadi persiteruan kaum Vampir. Kelemahan satu-satunya.

* * *

**Lima Tahun Kemudian**

**somewere in NewZeland**

Rivaille berlari sekencang mungkin, lalu berhenti tiba-tiba di bukit batu yang curam, mata kelereng hitamnya menatap lurus kebawah, dilereng bukit terlihat kawanan serigala berjumlah belasan menelusuri jalan yang membelah bukit, mengantarkan masuk hutan daerah kekuasaan sukunya.

Rivaille menduga mereka adalah kawanan werewolf yang bermigrasi dari Kanada, seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi malam. kawanan pendatang ini terpaksa mengungsi karena diburu warga dan persediaan makanan berkurang selama cuaca ekstrim di negara itu.

mata tajam Rivaille menangkap seluit seorang anak kecil berambut pirang menunggangi salah satu werewolf. warna rambutnya begitu mencolok diantara serigala berbulu putih keabu-abuan itu.

'kenapa ada manusia d kawanan mereka?' mata elangnya tak lepas melihat bocah itu. seperti sudah biasa, bocah manusia itu tertidur di gendongan serigala tanpa rasa takut terjungkal.

TBC

* * *

Gimana chapter pertama? Sudah ada yg tahu alurnya?

Setelah sekian lama mengurungkan niat untuk publish akhirnya kesampaian juga. Eri bukan author baru, udah lama hanya perna hiatus selama 4 tahun…huii lama bgt ya…tapi eri selalu baca-baca fanfic dan gak pernah apsen jadi reader setia. Semua fandom eri baca.

Untuk memberi semangat author lanjutin nih fanfic nista….tolong review ya…kususnya untuk membangun cerita.


	2. Chapter 2: book two escape me!

**UNKNOW WORLD **

**BY ERI YAN TII**

**CROSSOVER NARUTO X SHINEKI NO KYOJIN X FAIRY TAIL**

**(**SEMUA MILIK MANGAKANYA LOH.. ERI CUMAN PINJAM NAMA)

GENDER : SHOUNEN AI (BIT), SUPERNAUTRAL, ROMANCE (IM NOT SURE..), COMEDY(GARING)

AU, TYPO, SHO-AI, OOC dlll

rating : T (aman)

book 2: escape me!

happy reading and give me a comment please.

Dia berbeda.

Berapa kalipun mencoba berbaur ia tetap dijauhi karena perbedaan itu.

Sosok anak kecil bertubuh mungil berdiri dengan bahu gemetar, dia dikelilingi anak laki-laki bertubuh lebih besar. Mereka tampak menikmati wajah ketakutan anak berambut pirang ini.

" Kamu masih berani bermain di daerah ini? Apa kamu lupa perjanjian kita kemarin?" Tanya anak laki-laki bertampang sangar didepannya. Anak pirang itu menunduk merasah bersalah.

" jawab pertanyaan bos!" anak lain mendorong bahu mungilnya. Si anak sedikit terhuyung, namun kakinya mencoba berdiri tegap kembali.

" Ta-tapi aku juga mau main…dengan kalian." Cicit si anak ketakutan.

" APA? KAMI tidak dengar? Ngomong lagi pendek!"

"a..aku mau main dengan kalian juga,"

"bfff…HUAHAHAHAHA…!" anak-anak yang membullynya tertawa lepas.

Si anak pirang hanya meringuk merasa ditertawakan. Bunga liar yang sejak tadi dipegannya kini semakin lalu karena terus dicengram kuat si anak.

" Mana mau bos mengajak anak yang suka bermain dengan para gadis,"Ejek anak bermuka kuda, Jean.

Beberapa anak laki-laki mengiyakan penuh semangat.

"Kami takut baru sekali berburu kamu sudah lari ketakutan nanti."

"ya, kembali ke anak cewek sana! Muka aja kaya cewek!"

" kamu dari kawanan mana?apa tersesat?bwahahaha"

"pulang ke ibumu sana,bububu-hahaha"

Lama-lama makin liar tingkah mereka. Ada yang sengaja mengacak rambutnya, mendorong bahunya hingga terhuyung, juga menoyor keningnya. Tapi si pirang masih berusaha bertahan. Meski mukanya sudah memerah menahan marah dan benci. Mati-matian dia menahan keinginan untuk menggigik mereka (terutama si muka kuda yang dari tadi menoyor jidatnya!)

Tiba-tiba ada anak yang lebih pendek dari grobol itu mengangkat tangan ( sumpah kalau gak angkat tangan buat intruksi, ini bocah gak keliatan), semua menoleh,

mendadak diam ketika tahu siapa anak yang itu.

Anak ini memiliki tatapan tajam bagai elang, meski lebih pendek sedikit dari yang lain, sepertinya sangat ditakuti.

"Oi, Jean, diam atau ku tancamkan gigimu ke tiang jemuran!" seru sarkis si cowok tinggi-dibawah-rata-rata-muka-rata.

"B-BOS…"desis Jean. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, lalu mundur berlahan. Memperlihatkan sosok anak kecil tadi, yang kini bingung sendiri.

'_Orang baru lagi. Mukanya kaya zombie di desaku dulu,_' ucap si anak pirang dalam hati.

" Ne, siapa namamu bocah?"

Baik si bocah pirang, maupun yang lain langsung terkejut mendengar tiba-tiba sang bos, menanyai namanya.

"eh?"

"tuli? telinga pasang bodoh!"

"Naruto,"

" Oh,kamu anak baru dari Kanada itu ya?"

Anak bernama naruto mengangguk ragu.

"Aku Rivaille, panggil saja Bos. Aku ketua di kelompok anak laki laki disini. Ayahku sudah memberitahukanku tentang kawananmu."

TAP

Rivaille menepuk pundak naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" kalau kau mau menjadi anggotaku, ada tiga syarat. Baru kamu bisa bergabung."

"BOS..?" semua mengernyik tak suka.

Bola mata rivaille mendelik galak ke anak buahnya, menyuruh mereka tetap tutup mulut.

"ba-baik! Akan aku lakukan apapun bos Rivaille!" naruto langsung bersemangat.

" Pertama jangan bermain dengan anak perempuan lagi, khususnya Mikasa."

Semua menatapnya datar, sudah menjadi rahasia umum dua bersaudara itu. Rivaille dan Mikasa, saling bersaing untuk mendapat pengikut, keduanya anak kepala suku yang paling keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah apapun itu.

" Kenapa? Mikasa onii-chan teman pertamaku disini.."

"tidak ada pertanyaan dan penolakan. Hanya anak perempuaan dalam grub cewek ular itu, bocah..."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah, tanda berfikir. Masalahnya kemarin dia bermain dengan mikasa dan dia dikenalkan dengan anak laki-laki lain bernama Eren Jeager dalam kelompoknya. Tapi niat bertanya dia urungkan, takut dikuliti bos kuntetnya itu.

" Aturan kedua, Kamu harus membuktikan kemampuan berburumu."

Angguk-angguk.

"Ketiga. Buktikan keberanianmu. Untuk itu kamu harus berburu diluar hutan ini. Tepatnya di hutan Red Cross, ambil buruanmu dari sana. Jangan mencoba menipu, karena teman-temanku akan memata-mataimu."

Semua melotot kecuali bocah itu.

" B-bos levi, bukankah itu daerah terlarang." Desis anak kurus bernama Armin. Rivaille memilih menulikan telinganya, menatap datar naruto.

" kau berani tidak? Kalau tak bisa memenuhi semua syarat itu. enyahlah,aku muak lihat muka bancimu disini."

" tidak! Aku akan melakukannya bos!" naruto berseru, penuh keyakinan. Tak ada rasa takut, atau tepatnya tak tahu apa-apa.

" kalau begitu enyahlah bocah. Seret bokongmu dari hadapanku sebelum aku tendang!"

Seperi biasa kalau rivaille sudah menunjukan sikap pemimpinnya, maka kata kasar yang akan keluar. Semua merinding. Tak ada yang berani membantah jika tak mau kena kata-kata mutiara levi.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto langsung berlari tergesah-gesah. Menuju hutan rimba. Kecepatannya lumayan membuat Bos kuntet #PLAKK…Bos Rivaille terkesan sedikit.

" Oi, kuntet! Apa kau melihat anak baru disini? Namanya naruto."

Belum lama, datang gerombolan lain. Tidak banyak, hanya sekitar 6 orang anak perempuan, dan semuanya membawa bunga dalam keranjang. Beberapa anak menyimpulkan menjadi bandanda di kepala. Siapa lagi kalau bukan geng Mikasa.

Levi menoleh malas," ha…?"tak berselera.

"berhenti memandangku dengan tatapan begomu itu, kuntet!"

Susah payah, anak buah rivaille menahan tawa. Pasalnya tinggi levi yang hanya setelinga Mikasa, padahal mereka kembar, umur 12 tahun, tapi tinggi badan jauh berbeda. Sikap mikasa juga tak berbeda jauh dengan Levi. Kejam, egois, mulut pedas dan dictator.

" Pergi dari sini, kau telah melanggar perbatasan wilayah, iblis." Desis Levi dongkol.

"Apa katamu, kuntet!" Mikasa mulai membuat ancang-ancang untuk berubah menjadi serigala. Untung ada anak lain yang menghentikan amukan Mikasa.

Eren maju menggantikan Mikasa. Bocah manis itu menatap Levi dengan senyum lembut.

"Ano…Levi-sama, kami hanya mencari anak bernama naruto. Dia anak baru dari kawanan kemarin."

" tidak tahu." Jawab Levi.

" Jangan berbohong. Baunya masih tercium disini." Mikasa menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

" Biarpun aku tahu, mana mungkin aku beritahu. Ini rahasia kelompok kami."

"oh ya? Sejak kapan naruto jadi kelompok tengikmu ini?"

" barusan. Dia datang sendiri memohon padaku. Dia membuat keputusan bijak bergabung denganku dan meninggalkan kelompokmu. Dan sekarang dia sedang menjalankan misi pertamanya."

"misi apa?"

" bukan urusanmu, Wanita-ular-berbisa-keturunan-iblis-neraka-lapis-tujuh."

Dan bisa ditebak, hari ini terjadi tontonan menarik lagi. Dua anak kepala suku kembali beradu gulat dan gigit. Tak ada yang berani melerai kalau sudah begini. Mereka membiarkan dua bos mereka ini menyelesaikannya sendiri. Semua hanya mendesah pasrah..

Lagi-lagi…

Eren menoleh kearah hutan. Perasaannya jadi tak enak. Ia yakin Rivaille memberikan misi yang sulit (dan aneh) pada anak baru itu. semoga anak itu berhasil dengan misi Awan dilangit bergerak cepat, disusul angin kencang. Awan putih diganti awan kelabu lalu berubah berlahan menjadi awan hitam.

" Akan turun Badai hari ini," Guman Eren. Dilihatnya awan hitam muncul dari hutan Red Cross.

Apa dia harus cemas pada anak baru itu?

* * *

Natsu Harus membakar Grey menjadi abu kalau bertemu nanti. Gara-gara tukang tenjang-gak tahu-malu itu, Natsu terpaksa harus berjalan sendirian menelusuri lembah tebing curam bernama Red Cross. Ditambah Hujan Deras yang mendadak turun membuat jalan tebing menjadi licin. Salah sedikit bisa tepeleset dan cium tanah air.

"grrrr…Awas Kau Grey!" maki Natsu membara.

_Flash back_

_Tiga orang berbeda gender dan warna rambut itu berkumpul di sebuah Pup desa yang lumayan terpencil. Penduduknya saja hanya 100 orang. Pup itu hanya diisi bartender yang sedang menggosok cankir bir di bar, selain mereka bertiga, hanya seorang bapak-bapak pemabuk dan kambing yang diikat di kursi dekat si majikan._

" _Dengar," Elza membuka sebuah lembaran Peta diatas meja, mengisyaratkan mereka merapat._

" _Aku baru mengorek informasi di desa ini, dan mereka sempat mengaku melihat keganjilan disini akhir-akhir ini."_

" _Apa mereka melihat serigala?" Tanya Grey dengan nada sepelan mungkin,_

" _Ya. Ada yang melapor beberapa kambing mereka hilang. Kemungkinan dimakan hewan buas. Dan jejak kasar seperti sebuah kawanan melewati hutan dekat sini. Meski tak banyak mereka yakin itu kawanan semacam beruang atau hewan buas lainnya yang sedang tranmigrasi."_

" _Kemungkinan mereka sempat singgah kemari dan berburu," Natsu mencoba berfikir._

"_KAU BENAR NAK!" _

_BRUK_

_Tiba-tiba bapak pemilik kambing tadi sudah dibelakang Natsu dan menepuk Natsu, cukup membuat natsu memuntahkan daging Hot Chiellynya kembali._

"_Natsu makanlah lebih sopan ditempat umum." Tegus Elza._

"_BUKAN SALAHKU!"_

"_cih! Aku hampir mendapatkan beruang itu, kalau senapanku tak macet! sudah kubunuh mereka! Bayangkan, 3 ekor ternakku habis dalam satu malam. Heran beruang macam apa yang serakus itu!" curhat si bapak._

_Lalu si bapak pemilik kambing kembali ke bar untuk membayar minumannya._

_Natsu mendadak dapat ide. Segera dihampiri si bapak di depan pintu bar,hendak pulang._

"_OIii, Paman tua, kapan beruang besar itu menyerang ternakmu?"_

_Si bapak mengelus kumis yahutnya sejenak, mencoba mengingat._

"_mmm…3 hari yang lalu…dia memakan istri dan anaknya Thomas"_

"_HAH? Istri dan anak si bartender itu juga!"_

"_BUKAN! Thomasku! Kambingku ini namanya Thomas juga,"_

"_ohhh" _

_Elza dan Grey saling pandang sambil mencuri dengar. Natsu kembali ke bangku dan menyengir lebar._

"_Tiga hari untuk kabur dari sini, aku rasa mereka belum terlalu jauh." Kata ERza. _

"_Apa ini bukan jebakan? Mungkin saja mereka tahu diikuti makanya mereka tidak menetap lama. Setahuku kaum Werewoft hidup selalu berkelompok dan menetap dalam waktu yang lama ditempat yang mereka anggap wilayah yang cocok untuk koloni mereka." Ucap Grey._

_ Matanya melirik peta yang dihiasi coretan garis merah, rute werewolf buruan mereka._

" _Menurutku karena ada yang mereka lindungi disana, jadi mereka tak bisa menetap lama. Sudah jelas pola mereka yang selalu nomaden. Beda dengan koloni werewolf manapun. Sepertinya mereka terancam dan diburu kelompok lain. Hingga terpaksa mencuri hewan ternak warga."_

"_Kau benar, Natsu. Mereka terdesak dan kesulitan mencari tempat makan dan berlindung. Untuk itu kita Harus berpencar sesuai dengan petunjuk peta yang ku buat ini. Mereka sempat terpecah beberapa jalur. Telusuri mereka." Elza menunjuk garis bercabang di Peta._

"_sebaiknya kita naik kendaraan biasa atau berjalan, akan mencurigakan kalau kita berteleportasi dengan kekuatan kita. Aku akan naik kendaraan menuju desa sebelah,"_

_Grey melirik Natsu,lalu berseru," Aku juga akan menyewa kuda dari sini menuju selatan."_

"_what! Itu berarti hanya aku dan Happy ke Red Cross?"_

_Oh, perlu kalian Tahu Happy sejak tadi bersembunyi di tas yang dibawah Natsu. Mereka tak mau sampai ada yang melihat wujud kucing bersayap jadi-jadian terbang disekitar Natsu._

"_Ayee…" _

" _sudah tak usah protes, kau tahu sendiri kamu ini payah naik kendaraan. Dan jangan pikir aku mengijinkan kau bisa menumpang pada Happy." Ancam Elza._

"_hueeee itu tak adil, aku ingin kembali ke Fairy Tail…" rengek Bombay Natsu/plus Happy didalam tas._

"_bwa hahaha makanya obati penyakitmu itu," ejek Grey._

_Natsu rasa Grey sengaja mengambil jalur kendaraan agar berpisah dengan Natsu. Terkutuklah kau Grey._

Flashback Off

" Natsu sepertinya kita harus bertedu dulu, Ayee.." keluh Happy yang muncul dari ransel. Semua bulunya basa. Dan dia benci petir. Dasar kucing.

" Ah, ada cela di sana! Kita bisa berteduh." Natsu menunjuk celah diantara bebatuan tebing tidak jauh di atas mereka,ada seperti lubang menganga, sebuah gua yang cukup besar.

Hujan makin lebat diikuti Petir menyala yang membela langit, membuat bukut sedikit bergetar.

Natsu seperti terlatih sebelumnya, memanjat tebing curam dengan cekatan. Kukunya yang tajam dan kuat seperti naga cukup membantu disaat seperti ini.

Setelah membuka tasnya, Natsu segera menyiapakan bahan untuk membuat kayu bakar darurat. Happy langsung melompat keluar dan mengibaskan bulunya yang basa kuyup.

"Hueee aku ingin makan ikan tsu.." rengek Happy sambil menglus perutnya yang terus berbunyi.

"HUAAAA ADA ANAK KECIL DI SEBRANG SANA TSU!"

" MA-Mana?"

"huaa bahaya/tsu!"

Naruto terus berlari, antara mengejar buruannya yang tadi ia dapat sekrang menghilang dan hujan yang semakin deras. Penciumannya akan memburuk jika hujan turun. Dia memang sedikit berbeda, jika werewolf yang lain mencium lewat bau, maka naruto mencium lewat bau darah dan suhu tubuh korbannya. Tapi dengan cuaca buruk seperti ini, Natsu sedikit repot.

"Ini memalukan…sudah dapat malah lepas lagi tebayo…" desah naruto, ia kembali menoncat diantara dahan ranting, mendarat lalu berpindah tempat dengan lincah, mirip tupai terbang.

Setitik putih terlihat meloncat dari semak,

"Ah, itu kelinci yang tadi tebayo!" Naruto langsung mendarat dirumput dan berlari mengejar dua ekor kelinci hutan barusan.

Selincah kaki naruto kelinci tu lebih gesit di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Tunggu! AH,,JANGAN " terlambat, si kelinci berhasil berlari ke bawah tebing, Naruto berhenti dan mengambil posisi merayap, dilihatnya dua ekor kelinci itu memasuki celah bebatuan merah dan bersembunyi di dalam. Seakan mengejek anak ini, si kelinci menengok keluar sejenak lalu masuk kembali.

" Kamu hewan terakhir yang aku lihat. Aku harus mendapatkamu!" Naruto berteriak mencak-mencak. Lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk turun.

Tangan mungilnya mencengkram kuat batu-batuan curam, sedangkan kaki-kakinya meraba mencari pijakan yang pas.

"sedikit lagi." Kini ia telah sampai di lubang kelinci. Lubangnya tak terlalu jauh hanya selangkah di samping kirinya. Tangannya sudah bergetar mencoba menahan beban tubuhnya. Hujan memperlicin pijakan anak ini.

Tiupan angin lembah tiba-tiba menerjangnya, membuat keseimbangannya oleng.

"HUAAAA!" Tangannya terlepas dari pegangan.

"BAHAYA!"

Entah dari mana ada seseorang berteriak lalu menyambarnya. Melompai tebing lalu membawanya keseberang tebing.

Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Takut hidupnya akan berakhir disini..

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditebing ini bocah? Kalau tidak ada kami kau akan mati" Omel Natsu kepada Anak asing ini.

"MUSANG!" anak itu malah menujuk Happy.

"AKU BUKAN MUSANG! AKU KUCING TSU!" jerit happy tidak terima.

"GRAUKK"

"GYAAAAA DIA MENGGIGITKU NATSU!"

Natsu langsung mendorong anak itu dan menyelamatkan Happy yang hampir menjadi santapan sang anak.

Mata si anak mendadak menjadi merah seperti serigala, ia melompat ke ujung gua dan menggeram. Beberapa gigi taringnya muncul.

"KAU ANAK SERIGALA?!" Natsu melangkah mundur dan mengambil ancang-ancang memanggil sihir apinya.

Si anak mengambil posisi merangkak seperti serigala, menatap nyalang Natsu.

"Hieeee,…jangan sampai dia berubah disini tsu!" Happy berlindung di punggung Natsu.

"Asal kau tahu Happy temanku, dia bukan makanan!" kata Natsu.

Anak pirang itu mendadak terdiam, lalu berlahan matanya kembali menjadi biru normal. Giginya juga ia kembali sembunyikan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku kira dia hewan biasa. Aku sungguh minta maaf tuan penolong!" anak itu langsung bersujut meminta maaf.

Akhirnya hati Natsu luluh juga, ia lalu menyuruh anak itu mendekat.

"Namamu?"

"Naruto,"

"Jenis apa kau?anak serigala?"

"ya, sepertinya. Aku tidak- eh belum bisa berubah seperti teman-temanku."

Natsu kemudian membuat sihir api dan membakar kayu yang ia kumpul. Mereka bertiga mengelilingi api dan menghangatkan diri. Natsu mengambil beberapa daging dari tasnya dan menyerahkan pada anak ini sisanya dia bakar dengan tangkai ranting seperti barbeque.

"Ini, makan, aku tahu kamu hanya makan daging mentah." Tawar Natsu. Naruto langsung berseri-seri menerimanya.

"Arigaou…Tuan."

"Natsu, panggil aku natsu."

"hai, Natsu-senpai."

Naruto memakan daging mentah itu dengan lahap. Happy juga asik membakar daging ikannya.

"Ne, Natsu-senpai, bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutmu dan terbang? Apa kau naga?"

"Mmmm…entahlah, Ayahku seekor naga, tapi aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi seperti bentuknya. Mungkin aku campuran. Tadi Happy yang membawaku terbang. Dia punya sayap," Natsu mengambil potongan daging sapinya dan memakannya dalam keadaan panas, semakin panas semakin nikmat.

"AYEEE!" Happy terkejut saat Naruto menarik sayapnya, penasaran." Kamu itu kucing atau unggas?"

"hei hati-hati bicaramu anak muda!" desis Happy tak terima.

natsu tertawa melihat kelakuan dua makhluk ini.

"Kalau kamu werewolf, dimana kawananmu? Kenapa kamu pergi berburu sendiri?"

Naruto, menelan potongan terakhir dagingnya,

lalu berkata" Aku baru disini. Ibuku dan aku selalu berpindah tempat untuk makan. Tidak jauh dari sini ada desa werewolf. Disana aku bertemu teman banyak, tapi mereka tak mau menerimaku jika aku tak menangkap buruan dari lembah ini. Datebayo.."

Natsu dan Happy saling pandang, lalu mengangguk.

"Naru-chan, kenapa selalu pindah tsu? Memang tidak capek?"

Naruto mengorek tak Natsu, berharap menemukan daging lain disana.

"Ya, aku capek. Semua saudaraku dapat berlari bebas karena bisa berubah. Sedangkan aku harus berjalan atau digendong Ibu. Kadang kami harus mencuri ternak dan lari dari Manusia. Ibu bilang kita akan menetap kalau sudah menemukan hutan baru yang aman."

Natsu tak tahu apa apa yang koloni werewolf ini hindari, namun sepertinya dia dapat mengorek informasi lebih banyak jika bersama anak ini.

* * *

ZREEESSSSSHHH

Hujan mengguyur hampir seluruh kota Inggris. Membuat banyak orang lebih betah masuk kedalam gedung dan menghangatkan diri. hanya sedikit orang yang berada dijalanan dibawah paying hitam. Semua buru-buru mencari tempat tujuan tanpa basah lebih parah.

Sosok berambut putih bermasker terlihat terburu-buru menerobos hujan, melewati gang sempit di kompleks perkumuhan London. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ada ada sosok lain bermantel hitam menghadang didepannya.

"Lama tak bertemu, guru Kakashi." Kata sosok itu. meski tanpa paying, sepertinya tak ada niat untuk berteduh. Dibiarkan rambut panjang kuncir satunya lepek karena hujan.

"Itachi Uchiha,eh?" sapa tenang kakashi.

"hendak melarikan diri,huh? Anda seperti tikus terpojok sekarang." Ejek itachi. Masih betah dibawah guyuran hujan London.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kalian yang yang harusnya terpojok."kakashi menaikan alisnya sebelah, tatapannya datar seperti biasa.

"Sensei, kenapa tidak datang mengajariku piano lagi. Terhitung sudah 5 tahun sensei menghilang. Apa sensei mencoba lari dari kami?" dari belakang kakashi muncul anak lebih pendek sedikit dari Itachi.

Ia sasuke Uchiha. Adik Itachi. Keduanya anak Tiri Minato.

"Aku sedang dalam urusan dan tak ada waktu mengajar dirumah kalian lagi." Jawab Kakashi datar. Matanya tak menurunkan kewaspadaan.

"Penghianat tetap penghianat, halfblood sepertimu pantas kulenyapkan saat ni juga. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya," kata itachi," Dimana kau sembunyikan adikku!"

"Kalau aku tak mau jawab?"

Mata Sasuke melebar dan berubah menjadi merah darah, dengan gesit berlari menyerang sosok kakashi.

Kejadian begitu cepat.

Paying kakashi terlempar, kakashi mengaktifkan mata merahnya juga. Menghindar dari tusukan maut kuku tajam Sasuke yang nyaris mengenai jantungnya, dengan sigap langsung memiting tangan bocah 13 tahun itu, mahan pergerakannya.

SYUT

Itachi melesat dan melayangkan tendangan mematikan.

BUAKK

Tendangannya meleset, dan memecahkan beton Aspal. Kakashi melayang diudara dan mendarat di atas gedung lantai 3.

"cih," desis Itachi.

Untung tak ada warga di gang sempit ini. Bisa repot kalau sampai ada yang menyaksikan pertarungan tidak normal ini.

"Lepas—brengsek!"

BUK

Sasuke menyikut ulu hati kakashi. Lalu secepat kilat membalik keadaan,

ZRAKK

Kuku tajamnya nyaris mencakar tengkuk kakashi. Kakashi menghindar. Itachi datang dan memiting lehernya dari belakang, lalu sekali tarik membanting Kakashi.

"Jangan habisi dia dulu kak!"seru sasuke. Ngosngosan," Dimana Naru!?"

"kakashi bangkit, membetulkan rahangnya yang sempat bergeser. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, kaksahi mendesah berat.

" Bagaimana aku tahu kalau aku juga sementara mencarinya,"

"huh, kau pikir kami percaya?"

" Tuan Madara menghukumku untuk berkeliling dunia mencarinya. Bayi itu tak ada pada wanita siluman itu. dia telah menukarnya."

Sasuke terkejut" JADI KAU YANG MENYERANG KUSHINA DAN NARUTO! BRENGS-!"

"Sasuke, hhentikan" tegur Itachi.

Wajar kalau sudah menyangkut naruto, sasuke cepat sekali naik darah, melupakan harga dirinya sebagai uchiha.

"Anda berdua seharusnya malu berpihak pada Minato. Apa anda lupa karena dialah Fugaku-sama meninggal dan kedudukan pureblood diambil oleh keluarga Namikaze."

"Kami ikut sesui dengan permintaan Fugaku dan Mikoto, asal anda tau sensei." Seru Itachi,

" Berita yang dibawa oleh Madara adalah palsu. Fugaku murni tewas saat perang saudara di Ulkurina. Atas pesan terakhir fugaku, Minato mengangkat kami sebagai keluarga. Dan menerawat kami."

"Kau yang pernah ditolong oleh obito-san, seharusnya tak melawan kami."

"saya hanya mengabdi pada keturunan pureblood Uchiha nyonya Mikoto pada tangan Minato adalah tanda kelemahan uchiha-"

SET TAP TAP TAP

ZRASS~!

Sasuke yang tak tahan lagi langsung maju dan menerang tepat di jantung Kakashi. Menembus hingga menyentuh organ vital yang berdetak itu.

"OHOKKK!" Kakashi muntah darah,

Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dalam gengaman anak ini.

"Aku bisa meremuk jantungmu sampai seperti bersisa. Jangan pernah menghina ayahku dengan mulut busukmu itu, darah lumpur"

",katakan apa yang kau tahu tentang Naruto!" Tambah Itachi. Tangannya mengibaskan poni disekitar matanya hingga mata magekyu saringgannya jelas terlihat. Mata yang dapat mengirim sisapapun kedimensi antara dunia dan neraka. Dimana roh akan selamnya terjebaak disana dan tak dapat pulang ke neraka sekalipun.

"katakan"

"se…ri..ohok…gala-werewolf"

* * *

" Pastikan kau mendengarnya dengan baik, Gaara" perintah pemuda bersurai deep red, berwajah baby face, Sasori.

Yang diajak bicara sedang berkonsentrasi dengan mata satunya yang sedang melayang di sekitar 3 orang bersiteru 4 blok dari tempat mereka berpijak.

"Aku dapat informasinya," kata gaara. Ia memiliki tubuh ukuran mirip sasuke, rambutnya merah darah. Sangat mencolok di antara bangunan gelap disini. Disampingnya berdiri anak yang lebih kecil dari Gaara.. matanya heterogen, sebelah berwarna biru sebelah merah. rambutnya berwarna hitam. Pekat.

"Bagus, kita akan mendapatkan Naru-chan lebih cepat dari dua bersaudara bodoh itu." katanya.

"Menma, aku rasa mereka kakak kandungmu juga, apa kau bilang dirimu juga bodoh?" Tanya sasori dengan 'senyum' manisnya.

"Naruto adalah milikku. Saudara atau bukan kalian tetap saingan yang harus ku perhitungkan," kata anak bernama Menma.

"Jangan pikir meski kamu lebih mudah dari kami aku akan berlaku baik. Otouto…" desis Gaara.

* * *

"Aku baru sadar si kecil Menma juga akan menjadi kerikil penghalang." Kata pemuda jangkung bersurai pirang diikat ekor kuda. Ia bersama rekannya yang beramput orange sedang memandang dari kejauhan sungai gleser yang terapit di dua pegunungan. Mereka berada didalam kereta menuju suatu tempat.

"Ne, Kyuubi. Apa tindakan selanjutnya yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pemuda bernama Kyuubi, menghirup kopi panas yang telah diberi pil darah beku.

"Biarkan bocah-bocah itu menagkap Kakashi, lalu biarkan mereka mencari naruto,"

" kau tidak mau duluan mendapatkannya?"

"Tujuan kita adalah menghabisi tua Bangka itu. setelahnya baru kita pulang dan merebut apa yang memang sudah menjadi milik kita."

Pemuda berambut pirang mendengus," huh, kau ini selalu tidak mau ikut bersama yang lain. Sedikit bersenang-senang dengan mereka bukan masalahkan?"

"dengar, Deidara. Sejak awal mereka bukan saudara kita. Biarkan saja mereka mencari, itu malah tak akan merepotkan kita, tugas kita hanya balas dendam atas kematian oka-sama."

Deidara meniup poni panjangnya, lalu mendesah," ya..ya… kau makin mirip Ayah saja, sensitive. cih."

"Naru akan menjadi Queenku. Itu mutlak."

* * *

"Buah semakin matang...akan semakin enak bukan?"

"teruslah mencari dan aku yang akan mendapatkannya kembali...mh hahahahha"

'-

"menarik, menurutmu siapa yang lebih dulu mempersembahkannya padaku?"

TBC

* * *

TERIMA KASIH YA

* * *

TANKX banget yg udah sempat sempatin luangin waktu buat baca fanfic berimajinasi tinggi dan nista ini. eri tekankan gak ada yang gak mungkin di dunia ini kecuali saya berubah menjadi ultraman# apa coba?...

terimakasih yang sudah mampir dan baca silakan review agar saya semangat terus lanjutin.

kesalahan akan saya usahakan perbaiki..good day !


End file.
